My Dearest Scout
by Xx.W.H.S.W.W Legends.xX
Summary: A Story brought to you by the 'Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry' Forum. LachIan Blackthorn (OC from the forum) who is now all grown up sits down to write another letter to the girl that got away but this time about how his life went on after she died tragically at a young age. Part one, two, three & the epilogue up now.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: These original character's you will see in this story are mine and other role player's and they only resided in the world that Ms. Rowling created, please don't steal them. thank you. :D**

* * *

_Every night in my dreams_  
_I see you, I feel you,_  
_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on..._

_**My Heart will go on**_- _By Celine Dion_

Part One

_February.23, 2043: Aboard the UK Astro Space Station..._

My Dearest Scout,

It's me again, Ian. wow I think I'm beginning to sound really pathetic here; no matter your used to it. today is a special day today as for once I'm not going to write about my career and how great it is, because it is great but that's not what I'll be talking to you about.

Today I am going to tell you a little about my life after you died; some of it was wonderful and some of it has been tragic. I think the most tragic part of my life was when you died, because I'll be honest with you my love that event changed me forever.

I don't think I have ever told you about my life until now and I hope you don't hold it against me for moving on eventually. well let's see I believe it starts off about the time after you died.

It was still our fifth year at Hogwarts and after you died I was a wreck, unfortunately that's all I really remember as I was so out of it I don't know what happened from after seeing your dead body in the chamber of secrets to the day I met Arya Ronalds and Aurelia Riviera. Mitch and Lance told me how I was like after you died and it just didn't sound like me, but It still happened.

The day I met Arya, (_who would eventually become one of my best friends_) was sorta like a wake up call, her spunky personality just broke through my haze and we became friends, she helped me to see that I needed to live my life again though nothing could be done to take away the pain.

When I wasn't hanging out with my friends, I was in the library studying or just moping around. it was a day that I was in the library that I met Aurelia. where Arya's spunky-ness was a nice change, Aurelia's compassion and straightforwardness was something I didn't realize I needed until the day she asked me what was wrong.

I think she knew as who hadn't known about your death by then but she was there to listen and in return I listened to her; we became friends and before I knew it I had developed feelings for her.

Though you were still on my mind and heart and I was still grieving I couldn't help not falling for her. it was around this time that I have began to pick up the hints that Arya had fallen for me. fortunately for her in the long run I didn't feel the same way about her as she ended up dating Lance in our fifth year and then married him six years after leaving Hogwarts and went on to have three kids with him, but they went through a lot before that happened but that's another story.

As time went by me and Aurelia grew closer and then we began dating in secret but not for long because before we could tell her, Arya found out. she didn't talked to me for weeks after that and though I felt bad for hurting her I was happy again.

When I look back on it years later I realized that besides our issues that would come later in our relationship, maybe Aurelia felt second best when compared to you. no matter how many times I told her that she came first I think deep down she didn't believe that and neither did I. I told her early on when she asked if I still loved you and I said that I did and maybe our whole relationship had a ghost with us. it makes me sad to think that because there is probably some truth to that.

We dated for ten months and during that time Aurelia became friends with Gina again, and (_as they had a falling out back when they were first years_) I proposed to her because I loved her already by then and I wanted us to be together forever. that sounds cliche I know but during that time in my life that was how I felt. she accepted it and we were happy and content and in love.

Sometime during our fifth year she met and became friends with this guy Natsu who I didn't see as a threat back then but maybe I should have. then the summer before our sixth year she invited me to her home to meet her parents; she was very quiet about her home life to the point she never talked about it or wanted to go home which by the time I met her parents and saw what went on I realized why that was. Aurelia didn't have a happy home life and when I saw what went on I wanted her out of there but she refused to go.

I didn't really think about it at the time but as I look back on it I begin to think that maybe by showing me what she went through at home would make me break up with her, but that was farther from the case as I would have done anything to keep her safe. I did fail in that respect.

One day during the vacation after coming back from hanging out with Arya (_as she was alone because Lance had gone on vacation that summer_), though I didn't want to leave, Aurelia told me to go so I went but I wasn't gone long, and it was the biggest mistake of my life as when I got back to her house I found her in terrible shape. I got her out of there as soon as I could and took her to my home.

I would find out much later that Natsu had visited her at her home (_while I was there_) a few days before she got hurt. Aurelia ended up staying at my home in Somerset for the remainder of the summer which was the last good days that we would have as by the time our sixth year started she had broke off the engagement.

I think I'll stop here for today you know to keep the suspense going; you were always a good listener Scout and I have no idea if we would have been together forever if you had lived but call me selfish I like to think that we would have. anyway until tomorrow my love.

Sincerely yours forever,

Ian

* * *

**There you go part one of the letter to Scout from Ian. Part two coming up... :D**

**Authors Note:** _To those that don't know why I chose this song for the letter well I'm sorry for that. you see Scout was Ian's girlfriend at the time when the forum was brand new. however for plot purposes she was killed off very brutally. Ian was in love with her so her death was very hard and tragic for him and though you will read what Ian's life was like, I like to think that Scout was his one true love even though he loved Aurelia and Violet (who you will read about soon) I think Ian loved Scout more which was why deep down him and Aurelia didn't make it. anyway I'll stop there, anymore and I would have spoiled everything. :D_

**P.S-** _The forum link is in the profile if anyone is interested. _

**P.S #2**-_ If anyone wants to know how old Ian is as he writes this letter, he was born in November of 1996. __This chapter was dedicated to Alyssa A.K.A Mother-Bear and Darling Iona thank you very much._


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: ****These original character's you will see in this story are mine and other role player's and they only resided in the world that Ms. Rowling created, please don't steal them. thank you. :D**

* * *

_Love can touch us one time_  
_And last for a lifetime_  
_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_  
_One true time I hold to_  
_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on..._

_**My Heart will go on**_- _By Celine Dion_

Part Two

_February.24, 2043: Aboard the UK Astro Space Station..._

My Dearest Scout,

Good evening my love and as you can see I'm back to continue my story; I don't know if this letter is hurting you but I would hope you would be happy with the way my life turned out. so where did I leave off last night? oh right the beginning of my sixth year at Hogwarts.

Well like I said my sixth year didn't start off good; Aurelia broke off our engagement on our way to school and though I understood why she did it I was still sad. at the time I was just really happy that she was still my girlfriend, however that didn't last long either.

I didn't know it then but she was spending more time with Natsu when we got back into the daily routine of school, and it's not like I thought I had anything to worry about because she was with me you know, but on the night of the welcome back masquerade ball (_where we won Hogwarts King & Queen_) I caught her and Natsu kissing when I had followed them.

I know I shouldn't have followed them but by this time I was already suspicious of Natsu and his motives to take Aurelia away from me. It was then when Natsu came up to get a drink of punch that I started a fight with him; we got into it pretty bad and things were said in front of almost the entire student body, trust me on this it wasn't my proudest moment but I was upset, jealous and just angry and not at Aurelia because I could never be mad at her. I was mad at the hot head that seduced her. now I don't hate or dislike Natsu but when your young and your emotions are all over the place you say things that you later regret. I never did apologize to him because I felt I didn't have to and I still think that today.

I guess I just didn't want to lose someone I loved again so I asked Aurelia to think about what she wanted as I told her where I stood. we broke up after that and though we would become friends again we both needed that break up. I was a little better this time around because I knew Aurelia was alive (_No offence to you of course_) but not being with her was still painful.

My grieving period and yes I grieved for mine and Aurelia's relationship was long and it was a sad but peaceful time. by December I was feeling better but I was wary of starting my life up again as one girlfriend died and another choose another; It was a depressing thought actually. but when bad things happen good things happen too as was the birth of Gina's son Hyperion who I was made godfather.

You see long story short Gina got knocked up by this fellow Slytherin in our fifth year and nine months later Hyperion was born. though we never saw Hyperion's father around after that Gina didn't seem to mind to much and with her son and her family and friends she went on to have a great life. she married a nice guy later on who had his own son who was a year older then Hyperion and she had two more boys. sadly her husband died a few years ago and even with how hard it was on her Gina picked herself up and continued with life. I'll tell you what she was a lot stronger then me.

I met two girls after my break up with Aurelia; one was named Kotonaru and much like how Arya helped me along after you died, Kotonaru helped me by just being a friend after the breakup. she was a year older then me and though we didn't see each other during my seventh year, after I graduated we met again and were still good friends to this day.

The other girl I met was Violet Ambrose and this was after my initial grieving period; I remember the first time I saw her, she was reading a book which as it turns out she was a Ravenclaw. now I not stereotyping at all I'm just pointing out the facts and the facts are was that she loved to read. it took a lot of teasing and convincing to have her put her book down while we talked but when we did I liked what she had to say but she was extremely shy.

We met a couple times after that and then on the advice of a friend I asked Violet out; our first date was after the holidays and it was fun. after a few more times of going out I asked her to be my girlfriend, I honestly didn't think our relationship would last, but last it did. If I told you that I loved her like I loved you or like I loved Aurelia I would say no because you three girls are different so each love is different. so did that stop me from loving you more? no It didn't if I'm honest with myself, I don't think any girl could replace you in my heart, though Aurelia came close.

That's not to say I didn't love Violet I did and still do but like I said each love is different. sixth year was now different but a good different, I had a new girlfriend, and my friends were happy.

Like take the fact that I found out I had a half-brother (_same dirt bag father, different mothers_) I knew nothing about. let me tell you it was a couple awkward years with him but now we are good and I see him as a real brother and not a half brother; his name is Draven Sutherland and like me he has a English title. Draven also has a sister named Drailyn who I have come to love as my sister to.

Then take Mitch, he and his long time girlfriend Annabelle decided to move to America; one reason for that was that Annabelle and her band were starting up their music career and Mitch not wanting to be apart from her decided to transfer to a magical school over there to be close to her, plus it also helped that he accidentally got Annabelle pregnant.

Now with good there comes bad and though my memories are a bit hazy even to this day I still remember the worst experience of my life, besides your death of course. you see in March of my sixth year, I along with three others disappeared from Hogwarts and that's pretty hard to do because of the magic that prevents stuff like that, however it did happen. for three months we were stuck in no where's land. pretty safe to say that when we were finally returned we all were in pretty bad shape.

It took all of us a month to get physically healed and when we did all hell broke lose. you see I wouldn't find out until much later who was involved but a good friend of mine (_still don't know what he was thinking to this day_) crashed the seventh year graduation dance and it wasn't good because though I didn't show it, it brought back memories of what happened to you and that night all I wanted to do was take my friends and get the hell out of that school.

Needless to say sixth year wasn't a good year though new friends and someone new to love came to be, it just didn't have the same feel as fifth year, though I wish you hadn't died that year, fifth year got easier. So I guess I'll stop here today and tomorrow I'll let you in on my life post Hogwarts and so until then my love.

Sincerely yours forever even till this day,

Ian

* * *

**So part two of the letter to Scout from Ian is done. Part three and the final part is next... :D**

**Author's Note:** _If there was a song that captured the feel of Ian and Aurelia's relationship I would say, **'****Already Gone -By Kelly Clarkson****'** It's just I read the lyrics as the song came up as I was listening to it on Pandora and it just seem to fit. this chapter was a little hard to write because the forum was not too active for a couple months mainly because we all have lives outside the realm of role playing so I didn't have a lot of material, however I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. If I was vague on Ian's love for Violet it's because she'll be appear more in the last part; a word of warning in the last part of the letter, Ian will be talking about events that as of July 2014 has not happened yet, and so I leave you at that. :D_

**P.S-** _The forum link is in the profile if anyone is interested._

**P.S #2-** _Please no hate on Aurelia. Ian doesn't hate her so you shouldn't either, however I can't tell you how to think as you have your own minds. ____This chapter was dedicated to Darling Iona who has kept the beloved forum going these past two years, thank you very much girl!._


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer: ****These original character's you will see in this story are mine and other role player's and they only resided in the world that Ms. Rowling created, please don't steal them. thank you. :D**

* * *

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_  
_And I know that my heart will go on_  
_We'll stay forever this way_  
_You are safe in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on._

_**My Heart will go on**_- _By Celine Dion_

Part Three

_February.25, 2043: Aboard the UK Astro Space Station..._

My Dearest Scout,

I'm back! I know I'm extremely cheesy but I can't help it you make me like that; so this part of my letter would have to be possibly be called the good years because though seventh year was eventful or uneventful no matter how you look at it it was just another dramatic year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.

So this start's off during my first year in college which I was happy to go to. you probably remember that I told you I would love to be an astronaut, well that didn't happen till later but college was the first step.

My girlfriend Violet who I mentioned earlier to you would have to be and would be my longest relationship. we moved in together right after Hogwarts and we both went to the same college too so we were never apart. Violet is not like you or Aurelia but you all have one thing in common, your lives have all been struck with cruelties in life.

You died, Aurelia had a unhappy home life and Violet well she was hurt real bad by someone she knew her whole life. I guess I like playing the knight in shiny armor because I seem to go for the girls that could use somebody; but that's where the differences end.

You were kind and you never let your troubles get to you and I felt helpless and guilty when you died because I couldn't save you; when I tried to help Aurelia because I was worried about losing her like I lost you she wouldn't let me. I feel that the right person to help her would have been someone she least expected. Aurelia is happy now, still as young as I remembered her, though I don't see her often but were still great friends.

Now Violet she's different, she sneaked up on me when I least expected it and though we had problems along the way, like her rape, and dealing with her nervousness afterwards we settled into a good life.

College was a blur as it went by really fast; during my first year more happened with everyone else then me. I studied and went to classes while taking Violet out on dates and stuff. by the time February came around only a couple months shy of the end of my first year of college Annabelle, Mitch's then girlfriend, now wife gave birth to Pandora Kendyll Easton-Blackthorn Young their first child. they made me and Gina the godparents which was a huge honor. another good thing was that Arya was able to spend some time out of the hospital which made Lance happy.

So for the next few years college life went on just like that; being with Violet, hanging with my friends, watching my godchildren grow, it really was the calmest years of my life. Violet was even getting better so she wasn't as twitchy as before. by the time the wedding that was long in coming approached I was now in the space academy program and training for my dream job and get this I wasn't the only one to pursue a career in that field.

Liam Bonafaire was also interested in the field and I think I was more shocked then he was because the last time I saw him, was at Zane and Lilly McLean's wedding. we actually have become really good friends, even better then we were from when we were attending Hogwarts. but enough about that as I'v already talked to you about my career in my other letters.

Well Lance and Arya did get married in February of 2020 and Lance sure took his sweet time; after that they went on their honeymoon. did you know that Arya was pregnant by then? yep they were expecting later in the year, but the other happy news came when Mitch and Annabelle had their second child Talon Perseus Easton-Blackthorn Young. they made Annabelle's brother the godfather and when they named Arya the godmother Arya was over the moon; it was a really good day I must say.

Then sometime in August Lance and Arya had their little boy, Brendan Gavin Knightley. he was adorable as a baby, who knew that he would grow up the way he did. it was a good thing that he met a good girl to help him change his ways which made Lance and Arya happy.

Well by the time everything calmed down I was now thinking of my own future with Violet and I knew what I wanted to do, so with her father's blessing I took her to a spot on the grounds of the estate the family had in Scotland and I proposed. she said yes of course I mean why wouldn't she but It was one of the greatest nights of my life and I'm sure her's as well.

After that weekend in Scotland everything was a whirlwind what with me still training in the space program and the wedding plans in full swing, thank god my mum was there to help because I would have lost my mind with all that planning and stuff going on. so I proposed to her in late 2020 and then we married in 2021.

It was a beautiful wedding I must say; All the women in my life, my mum, Gina, Morgana, Arya, Annabelle (_when she wasn't taking care of Talon_) along with my fiancee all helped with the planning, pretty much all me and the guys had to do was show up. secretly I was fine with that to be completely honest.

So for our honeymoon I took her to Australia and we spent two weeks there as I had to be back to training, but it was a nice vacation. when June of 2021 came around I completed the space program and because of my dedication and my training plus the knowledge I gained in college they hired me right away.

In late May before my graduation me and the family got the best news, Violet was pregnant with our first child which would be born in January 2022, but that was not all a few months later we found out that Mitch and Annabelle were expecting their third child in April, Gina and her husband Dash were expecting their first child together in May and Lance and Arya were expecting their second child in June.

We were all excited because that meant they would all be in the same year together just like me, Mitch, Lance and Gina when we were at Hogwarts. it was like fate, Mitch said and we all agreed. when our son was born my heart was so full of love for him. We named him Nathaniel LachIan Darius Blackthorn, he was so perfect and handsome that you just melted at the sight of him. my mum became the doting grandmother she always wanted to be, it was adorable to see them together.

When we married we moved into Blackthorn manor and that's where we lived from the day we came back from our honeymoon to everything that happened in mine and Violet's life. well as you know time passed and I took missions every few months year after year as I wanted to be near my children as they grew up, which we did have more of, two more boys and two girls.

So altogether we had Nathaniel, Caitlin, James II, Elizabeth, & Alexander; they are my pride and joy and with each one the love grew for them. Alex is the only one still in Hogwarts now but the other's have graduated now. Nate followed me into my profession, Cait went in the modeling industry (_Much to her brother's and mine objection's_) and James and Lizzie are still in college. I am very proud of them and if they were yours and mine you would be proud of them too.

Now I love my Violet and always will but my love I wish that you were here and that I married you, and these were our children, but darling we can't change things no matter how much I wished it.

So currently this is where my life is at and I know that you are up there watching over me but I wanted to tell you everything because frankly I still miss you and I wanted to get this out. just like my wife, and Aurelia I have never stopped loving or thinking of you, not for one day and I wait for the day that I will get to see you again my Minx, my tease, my love, because I love you too much to let you go. so just know my darling love that I have lived a great life so far and it can only get better and I hope it's you waiting for me on the other side.

Sincerely (_till I see you again_) yours forever,

LachIan Darius Stephen Blackthorn

Marquess of Somervine

* * *

**Well there you go the third and final part of 'My Dearest Scout' stay tuned for the epilogue, and yes there is one LOL. :D**

**Author's Note:** _So I want to speak about my feelings on this story as I found out it can be controversial but also so you can see where Ian is coming from. some people may think that he cares nothing for his wife, but that's not true he loves her very much; but like some phenomenons of this world there is only that one person for you so if they die or you die and either of you go on with your life without the other and even if either of you love again they will always love that one person that is the other half of their soul. it was just like Rose and Jack they were soul mates and she didn't meet her husband at the end, no she met and reunited with Jack. so if I as Ian's creator makes him come off insensitive towards Violet it was not my intention but I will not apologize for how Ian feels and this story will not change. so if you have a problem with Ian still being in love with his lost love then that's your opinion but I stand by what I wrote. So deal people._

**P.S-** _The forum link is in the profile if anyone is interested._

**P.S #2- **_The epilogue is up next and if you don't want to see a reunion that has been a long time coming I suggest you don't read it. that's if you made it this far. This chapter was dedicated to my peeps that make it possible to RP Ian and my other OC's so thank you._


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** **These original character's you will see in this story are mine and other role player's and they only resided in the world that Ms. Rowling created, please don't steal them. thank you. :D**

* * *

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
_But watching you stand alone,_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

**A Thousand Years-** _By Christina Perri _

Epilogue

_November.4, 2076: Blackthorn Manor Somerset, England..._

On a clear star filled night just after midnight LachIan Blackthorn, Duke of Blackedge sat in his favorite brown leather chair in front of his study window looking through his telescope. he loved doing this because it was the closest thing there was to actually being close to the stars again like he was before he had to retired so he could take over the Dukedom after his grandfather died.

That was many years ago now of course but Ian still felt the pain of the loss and that of his mother and aunt. they died two year apart from each other about thirty years ago. that was really tough on him so he was glad he had Violet with him. it's as he was still looking up at the sky through his telescope that he noticed this one star that was brighter then normal tonight and it was a sight, Ian had to admit.

An hour later when he was done, he slowly raised himself out of the chair grabbing his cane as he hobbled out of the room. he wasn't as young as he used to be he thought with a slight smile as he made his way to his room and stepped inside closing the door. he smiled seeing that Violet was already asleep, she looked peaceful he thought amused. the only time she was peaceful was when she was asleep but he loved her all the more for it.

Ian pulled back the bed covers then putting his cane aside he got into bed and got comfortable before closing his eyes. Ian was asleep in an instant; when the next time he awoke he knew he wasn't in his bed. he was surrounded by white light but he recognized that he was standing by a tree by the black lake on the grounds of Hogwarts. Ian smiled he hadn't seen this place in years; when he looked down at his hand he saw that there was no wrinkles. he was young again he realized.

He took a closer look at his attire this time and saw that he was in a pair of swim trunks that he hadn't worn since his fifth year at Hogwarts and then it hit him why it was this place, and this attire. this was the tree and the spot that Scout and him had their first kiss. Ian then knew without a doubt that he was dead and surprisingly he felt fine with it. he was eighty now so it had to happen sometime; It was then that he heard movement on his right and if he hadn't already been dead he would have died where he stood just by the sight he was seeing. Ian smiled lovingly at his visitor.

Scout turned her head and smiled at him, her hair hung in a loose braid down her back just as it always had. The light illuminated her skin. She had waited for him since the day she died, hoping he would come soon and now he was here. She stepped toward him, her hand outstretched. "Ian."

His name slipped past her lips in a breath she'd saved just for him. "You're finally here Ian." When she was close enough her palm rested against his cheek, it was warm just as it always had been, and she ran her thumb along his cheekbone.

Ian leaned his face into her palm feeling her familiar touch that he remembered all these years; she was just as beautiful as she was then, even more so because he waited so long to see her. Ian was starting to get tears in his eyes as he reached out and touched her cheek lovingly.

"It's me Scout, It's Ian." he told her tears running down his face now. " May I hold you?" he asked her feeling all these emotions all at once for this girl that he hadn't seen since he was fifteen however he knew what he asked felt right, because he was finally with her again.

Scout nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, a few stray tears slipping down her cheeks. She had never been a crying person, but she was smiling as she did. One of her hands curled in his hair to keep it from shaking, "I waited for you all these years and you're crying on me? Really Ian?"

She tried to sound lighthearted but her voice cracked faintly. "You're really here. You really are." She was whispering then, all the tears she'd never let spill were now unstoppable.

Ian grinned and pulled her into his embrace his arms wrapping around her waist. " Yes I am crying on you because I have waited to see you too and now that were together I just can't stop my emotions." he told her honestly.

Ian was the type to wear his heart on his sleeve, to see Scout again like this was everything he hoped for. " I love you Scout, so much even through my whole life I never did stop, so please don't dry anymore, were together now." he told her as he still held her tightly as he missed her that much and more.

"I loved you the first moment I saw you, I loved you even more when I died, and I love you now more than I ever have Ian." She whispered, her voice catching in her throat.

She had waited so many years, thinking about how this would play out. This wasn't at all what she imagined - it was even better. "I wanted the world with you, but now I get eternity with you. Ian I couldn't be more happy - Ian..." She pulled away enough to catch his lips in a kiss that they both had wanted for the longest time.

Ian's heart was becoming more full and complete as she told him what was in her heart as he stood with her and the certainty that they will get to spend eternity together made everything he went through worth it, though he wished that they would have lived in the world together. when she pulled away he instinctively knew her intention and met her as their lips came together in a kiss that was way long over due.

He held her lovingly in his arms as he gave his soul mate the kiss that he knew she had waited for as well. he was in heaven he realized with his love and they were going to be together forever and more.

Scout realized as she kissed him that they would never have to be apart, they would never have to feel the ache of being without each other. Her hands came to cup his face, tears still lightly running down her cheeks. "We have forever." She whispered, smiling against his lips. They were just how she remembered them, and possibly a little better.

Ian nodded as he kissed her tenderly like a man in love. then breaking off the kiss gently he looked down and smiled into her eyes. " I have missed you, are you ready to spend eternity together with me and go on into the next adventure my love?" he asked her as he took her hands in his and leaned down and kissed her forehead with all his love he could convey to her.

"Death is but the next great adventure," She murmured as she looked up at him. She smiled with his lips touched her forehead. She had missed him so much that it was still slightly unreal, unreal that he was here with her finally. "and I would love to experience it with you." Her fingers curled through his as her finger tips grazed where his lips had been. She smiled again, to herself.

Ian squeezed her hand in turn as he turned towards the castle. " yes it is my love and I can't wait to spend it with you forever." he told her as he motioned for them to start going. " So I can't wait to hear about how you and my mum got along." he told her in his teasing tone that he loved to use when he was around her.

"Your mum?" She laughed softy as they walked toward the castle. She swung their hands between them as they walked. She began to tell him about all the things that had happened with her while he was living. Her eyes didn't light up, though, as she spoke. She didn't seem happy when she talked about being without him.

Ian listened to everything she told him and he finally told her when he found out who had killed her and though he should resent Lilly for taking Scout away from him, he just couldn't because he had got to know her better through the years thanks to him and Zane being friends and that led him to reacquaint himself with Lilly. " Were going to be fine now my love, from now until forever." he told her as he looked towards the castle.

Then in the distance the castle doors opened and Ian smiled when he saw all the smiling faces smiling and waiting for him and Scout; his mum, aunt, grandfather, his cousin Mitch were all there as was Gina and her husband Dash and many other's. it was a very nice welcome as him and Scout made their way towards the castle.

Ian looked at Scout with love in his eyes the whole way; If he had to die then this was the only way to do it he mused; with his soul mate by his side and his family and friends waiting for him, for Ian death really was the next great adventure...

**THE END**

* * *

**So there you go the conclusion to this short story, I hope you all enjoyed it. :D**

**Author's Note:** _I chose this song for the epilogue because I felt it fit the ending, however '**My heart will go on**'__, the song in the first three parts is Scout and Ian's song. so this chapter was written by me and Scout's creator '_The Perks of being Alyssa_' that's her penname; she did me a huge favor doing this because she brought back a character that hadn't been used in almost two years so it really meant a lot to me. so thank you Alyssa- A.K.A Mother-Bear! this story was dedicated to you. Luv ya girl!._

**P.S-** _The forum link is in the profile if anyone is interested._

**P.S #2- **_I did this story and it's epilogue because I wanted to do this for a long time and give Scout and Ian closer particularly Ian. he needed this and I will not apologize for how he feels. pretty simple really so if anyone has issue that is your right but you know where I stand. -Nessa_


End file.
